musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Live On Two Legs:Pearl Jam
Live on Two Legs is the first major live album by the American alternative rock band Pearl Jam, released on November 24, 1998 through Epic Records. The album has been certified platinum by the RIAA in the United States. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_on_Two_Legs# hide *1 Overview *2 Track listing *3 Personnel *4 Chart positions **4.1 Album **4.2 Singles *5 References *6 External links Overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_on_Two_Legs&action=edit&section=1 edit Live on Two Legs consists of live performances of songs from different shows of the band's summer 1998 North American tour. Guitarist Mike McCready stated that the band released the live album due to the strength of Pearl Jam's shows on the tour.[7] It debuted at number fifteen on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] album chart. Live on Two Legs has been certified platinum by the RIAA.[8] "Daughter" features vocalist Eddie Vedder singing lyrics to Neil Young's "Rockin' in the Free World" (as the band continues a quiet jam to "Daughter") along with lyrics to Pearl Jam's own "W.M.A." towards the end of the song. The album contains Pearl Jam's rendition of the Young song "Fuckin' Up". Allmusic staff writer Stephen Thomas Erlewine gave the album three out of five stars. He said that "Pearl Jam still sounds good, but they lack the wild energy that distinguished their early years. Professionalism has its good points, however, and it's true that Live on Two Legs is eminently listenable, thanks in no small part to a fine track selection...Live on Two Legs is a souvenir, a thank you to fans who have stood by throughout the years, and on those terms, it's successful."[1]Entertainment Weekly reviewer David Browne gave the album an A-. He said, "Despite the band's continuing self-importance and fuzzy-around-the-edges arrangements, this set of uptight anthems ("Corduroy", "Better Man", "Go") packs a post-grunge wallop."[3] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_on_Two_Legs&action=edit&section=2 edit Information taken from various sources.[9][10] #"Corduroy" (Eddie Vedder, Dave Abbruzzese, Jeff Ament, Stone Gossard, Mike McCready) – 5:05 #*6/29/98, United Center, Chicago, Illinois #"Given to Fly" (McCready, Vedder) – 3:53 #*7/14/98, The Forum, Inglewood, California #"Hail, Hail" (Gossard, Ament, McCready, Vedder) – 3:43 #*7/16/98, ARCO Arena, Sacramento, California #"Daughter"/"Rockin' in the Free World"/"W.M.A." (Gossard, Vedder, Abbruzzese, Ament, McCready)/(Neil Young) – 6:47 #*9/19/98, Constitution Hall, Washington, D.C. #"Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town" (Vedder, Abbruzzese, Ament, Gossard, McCready) – 3:49 #*9/23/98, Coral Sky Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida #"Untitled" (Vedder) – 2:02 #*9/18/98, Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, Maryland #"MFC" (Vedder) – 2:28 #*6/27/98, Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, Wisconsin #"Go" (Abbruzzese, Vedder, Ament, Gossard, McCready) – 2:41 #*9/8/98, Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, New Jersey #"Red Mosquito" (Ament, Gossard, Jack Irons, McCready, Vedder) – 4:02 #*8/29/98, Blockbuster Music Entertainment Centre, Camden, New Jersey #"Even Flow" (Gossard, Vedder) – 5:17 #*Mixed from 8/25/98, Star Lake Amphitheatre, Burgettstown, Pennsylvania and 8/31/98, Hardee's Walnut Creek Amphitheatre, Raleigh, North Carolina #"Off He Goes" (Vedder) – 5:42 #*7/14/98, The Forum, Inglewood, California #"Nothingman" (Ament, Vedder) – 4:38 #*7/3/98, Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, Kansas #"Do the Evolution" (Gossard, Vedder) – 3:45 #*7/13/98, The Forum, Inglewood, California #"Better Man" (Vedder) – 4:06 #*6/24/98, Rushmore Civic Center Arena, Rapid City, South Dakota #"Black" (Gossard, Vedder) – 6:55 #*9/7/98, GTE Virginia Beach Amphitheater, Virginia Beach, Virginia #"Fuckin' Up" (Young) – 6:17 #*9/15/98, Great Woods, Mansfield, Massachusetts Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_on_Two_Legs&action=edit&section=3 edit Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_on_Two_Legs&action=edit&section=4 edit Albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_on_Two_Legs&action=edit&section=5 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_on_Two_Legs&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1998 albums